Aprisionada em seu Coração
by Teen Liar
Summary: Alison estava presa condenada à 52 anos de prisão por: falsificar a própria morte, falsificação de sequestro, homicídio de Mona Vardewaal, ameaça e atentado ao pudor sobre Spencer , Hanna , Aria e Emily , suas ex-melhores amigas atualmente. Presa após sua cerimônia de formatura e acusada por tais crimes em juízo Alison ganhará liberdade novamente? Só lendo para descobrir...


**Aprisionada em seu Coração**

 **Cap. 1 - Minha Vida do Avesso**

Há uns 8 ano atrás, todos em Rosewood, estavam em minhas mãos, me admiravam, se jogavam aos meus pés, me queriam ao seu lado como namorada ou queriam ter minha vida. Eu era ameaçada por alguém anônimo, levei uma pedrada na cabeça e fui enterrada em seguida viva por minha mãe, que hoje Deus a tenha. Fugi depois por dois anos - _"fingindo uma falsa morte"_ \- de quem tentava me matar e ainda me ameaçava. Voltei pra casa, uns 8 ou 9 meses depois acabei presa, fui julgada e condenada por crimes que _"supostamente"_ cometi contra quem hoje são minhas atuais Ex-melhores amigas e crimes contra Mona. E hoje, estou aqui, presa numa cela qualquer por mais o menos uns 5 anos e 6 meses, desde que fui presa, não sei direito ao certo.

Então, hoje minha vida como podem ver é uma droga. _Ops_! Ninguém pode ver essa merda mesmo. Como me chamo? Bem, a muito tempo me chamavam por um outro nome, mas ninguém sabe disso e isso é outra história, pois para todo mundo de Rosewood que um dia me idolatraram e hoje me odeiam como nunca odiaram, eu sou _Alison... Alison DiLaurentis, Ex-_ _Queen_ _Bee de Rosewood_ e atualmente uma nada completamente conhecida e condenada à 52 anos de prisão.

Já fiquei presa e quase incomunicável quando fugia e essa falta de contato me matou, mesmo podendo ver o mundo ao meu redor. Preferia ter pegado pena de morte em vez de ficar aqui trancafiada, mas, sabe lá Deus, porque não peguei pena de morte ou perpétua pelas acusações que recebi contra mim.

\- _DiLaurentis! Visita pra você. É sua advogada!_ \- diz pra mim o carcereiro abrindo minha cela, enquanto eu, nem ligo para o que ele disse por ainda encontrar-me do mesmo jeito que antes, virada de costas para as grades da cela, olhando entre as barras da janela o céu que está lá fora diante de minha melancolia.

Eu estranho o fato que ele falou 'ADVOGADA', pois eu tenho um 'ADVOGADO' e não uma advogada. E meu advogado é completamente incompetente e nunca deu as cara por aqui, o que já faz uns 5 anos desde a última vez que o vi depois de meu julgamento, do qual o inútil não se deu o trabalho nem de recorrer a minha condenação ou sentença.

\- _Srta. Dilaurentis! Sou sua nova advogada._ \- me diz com uma voz que aparenta estar rouca, mas não naturalmente. Mas, eu me pergunto como assim nova advogada, eu não pedi advogada nenhuma.

\- _Eu não pedi nenhuma nova advogada. E se é advogada contratada que deve ser paga eu acho melhor dar meia volta pois, não tenho nenhum tostão furado._ \- digo sem me virar para encarrar tal desconhecida com um pouco da minha arrogância de Queen Bee que antes eu exibia no tom de minha voz.

- _Sim, sou uma advogada contratada que deve ser paga. Mas, primeiro você deve saber que eu não irei cobrar nada de você. E segundo, você tem mais dinheiro do que pensa, pois tem uma conta congelada que estão escondendo de você e eu vou recuperar totalmente sua fortuna não só dessa conta mas que foi roubada de você há mais ou menos 7 anos atrás, fora o dinheiro que herdou da sua mãe que está sendo tirado de você sem saber._ \- me diz por fim.

- _Se eu tenho toda essa fortuna toda que você diz, ela não vai me servi para nada, pois sairei velha dessa prisão isto é, se eu não sair dentro de um caixão._ \- me pronuncio rudemente, mas uma lagrima chega a cair de meus olhos e rolar por minha bochecha morrendo por fim em meu uniforme laranja da prisão ao perceber a possibilidade de morrer nessa merda de cadeia.

- _Está enganada Srta. DiLaurentis, pois não deixarei que passe nem mais um ano nessa prisão, porque garanto que no mínimo em 6 meses eu lhe tiro dessa cadeia, porque tenho tudo para lhe tirar daqui. E tem mais, se quem contribui para te colocar aqui dificultar o meu trabalho terei que joga-lo em uma sela como está e destruir a vida dessa pessoa._ \- ela afirma com um tom de quem poderia cumprir tal afirmação o que me deixa indignada porque pra ela ao dizer isso parece ser fácil fazer tal feito.

Eu queria encara-la nos olhos e mostrar a incredulidade que tenho nos meus, mas só consigo manter minha posição em meio a risos enquanto me pronuncio. - _Conta outra Doutora. Além de não conseguir me tirar daqui, fará igualmente a mim não conseguindo descobrir quem me enfiou aqui nessa pocilga._

\- _Srta. DiLaurentis, eu já lhe disse que vou tirar você daqui e com toda sua fortuna de direito em suas mãos. Se você acha que sou tola ao dizer que vou colocar na cadeia quem te colocou aqui, você novamente se encontra errada porque sei que não foi_ _ **-A**_ _que colocou a senhorita aqui._

Eu salto assustada quando ela fala sobre _**-A**_ , porque não é possível uma advogada qualquer saber sobre algo que a inútil polícia de _Rosewood_ não chegou nem perto e nunca descobriu em todo esse tempo sobre meu real perseguidor, no caso saber sobre a existência de _**-A**_. Isso é insano e cheio de loucura.

- _Como você sabe sobre a existência de_ _ **-A**_ _?_ \- pergunto para ela me mantendo ainda de costa, mas a diferencia de me encontra agora com medo de encontrar-me meus olhos com os dela e ver alguém que eu possa temer completamente.

- _Se a senhorita, fizesse o pequeno favor de virar-se e olhar para mim, você mesma responderá a sua própria pergunta._ \- responde-me com um risinho que me parece familiar, mas a rouquidão de sua garganta impede-me de recordar-me a quem pertence ele.

Eu respiro fundo e fico pensando se devo ou não devo virar, porque pelas palavras dela eu a conheço e se conheço por que ela ajudaria alguém igual a mim a sair desse inferno? Eu não consigo ficar sem saber e não ter controle nenhum dessa situação em que me encontro por ser demasiada a falta de controle que hoje já não posso ter em relação a minha vida. Então, não dá mais e eu tenho que ver quem é a tal pessoa que se encontra ali como advogada. Eu vou me levantando da cama ainda de costa para tal pessoa e quando já estou de pé eu me viro bruscamente para me surpreender e quase cair pra trás.

- _V-Vo-Voo-Voocêee... Nãoooo... pode... ser. Isso é... Isso é... Isso é loucuraaa..._


End file.
